


Serás mío de una manera u otra.

by LukeStilinskiHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Stiles Stilinski, Anal Sex, F/M, Forced, Friendship, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Violation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeStilinskiHale/pseuds/LukeStilinskiHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo llegó a Beacon Hills por una manada. La manada de Scott, aunque eso no lo incluye a él. Pero a demás volvió por algo, por alguien y ese alguien es Stiles Stilinski. Pero ahora sabe como hacer que el castaño le obedezca en todo, aunque eso signifique que deba violarlo porque una vez que lo consiga, habrá conseguido una de las cosas que siempre deseo, a Stiles. </p>
<p>Por su parte Scott y lo que queda de sus manada o de sus amigos, tienen que descubrir que fue lo que le pasó a Stiles y una manera de arreglar las cosas. Si es que existe una.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serás mío de una manera u otra.

—Yo vine aquí por la werecoyote, vine por la Banshee, la kitsune oscura, el beta con problemas de ira, yo vine por el void Stiles ¡Esa es la manada que yo quiero! Y no incluye a Scott— Theo miraba directo a los ojos de Stiles y sabía que esa noche no se iba a ir de ahí sin conseguir lo que tanto tiempo había buscado.

 

Stiles sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Todo este tiempo había estado en lo correcto con Theo. Él era el chico malo del que debían cuidarse, seguro él lo había puesto en contra de Scott. Sin pensarlo dos veces le soltó un golpe que lo tiró al piso.

 

Theo cayó por el golpe de Stiles pero solo le causó un poco de gracia y se burló del castaño. El golpe no había sido nada para él.

 

—Eres un enfermo— Stiles le intentó ofender de mala gana.

 

—Nunca mentí Stiles— Theo ya se había puesto de pie de nuevo y sonrió de una manera un poco perversa. —Te lo dije en el bosque… quiero lo que tú y Scott tienen… te quiero a ti—

 

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? — Respondió un poco confundido pues no entendía nada.

 

—Recuerdas la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños… cuando Scott y tú jugaron solos en tú cuarto— Stiles se puso completamente rojo y su expresión pasó de ser de enojo a sorpresa. —Pensaste que estaban solos pero yo pude ver todo por la rendija… éramos solo niños pero Scott y tú parecían muy felices mientras se tocaban sus pequeños miembros—

 

—Tú… no… mientas… — Stiles estaba sorprendido. No podía creer que Theo hubiera visto todo lo que pasó esa noche con Scott. Eran simples niños y bueno, tenían curiosidad. Y no había pasado otra cosa fuera de ahí pero Theo parecía que lo había mal interpretado todo.

 

—Serás mío de una u otra forma— Murmuró de manera risueña. —Aunque sea a la fuerza— Dijo por ultimo antes de golpear con fuerza la cabeza de Stiles dejándolo inconsciente.

 

De un segundo a otro todo se volvió negro para Stiles. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba un poco confundido. Intentó mover sus manos pero se dio cuenta que no podía. Tenía sus manos juntas sobre su cabeza y amarradas a la cabecera de una cama que no era la suya. También se dio cuenta que que no estaba vestido, solo llevaba su pequeño bóxer ajustado.

 

—Pero que mierda…— Susurró intentando saber donde estaba. Era el lugar de donde la primera quimera había salido. Esa casa con un gran hoyo en la pared. Luego recordó todo, el golpe de Theo, la pelea, y sus palabras sonando en su cabeza. “Serás mío de una manera u otra”.

 

—Despertó el bello durmiente— Theo había salido de la nada y Stiles se quedó sin habla cuando lo vio.

 

Theo al igual que él se encontraba solo en bóxers. Mostraba ese increíble y trabajado cuerpo de envidia. Su pecho, su abdomen, sus brazos, sus piernas. Todo era perfecto, y en parte lo envidiaba. Pero lo peor, lo peor era el enorme bulto que se marcaba en su bóxer.

 

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — Theo sonrió de manera burlona, y un poco coqueto mientras se acercaba más a la cama.

 

—No…yo…Theo déjame ir— Y decía la verdad. No le gustaba, es decir, le gustaba el cuerpo como para tenerlo así. Pero no le atraía. El era heterosexual y le gustaba Malia. Pero ahora tenía miedo.

 

—Se que Scott no te ha quitado al virginidad— Stiles estaba por reclamara pues él ya lo había hecho con Malia pero luego entendió a que se refería. —Eres mío— Murmuró y se colocó sobre Stiles comenzando a besarlo.

 

Stiles intentaba resistirse pero sin sus manos era imposible. Sentía asco y aun intentaba resistirse con su cuerpo y sus piernas pero Theo era mucho más fuerte que él. Las manos del lobo recorría el cuerpo del castaño. Le gustaba acariciar su pecho, sus tetillas hasta que llegó al trasero de Stiles le cual apretó a lo que el castaño respondió mordiendo el labio al lobo.

 

—No mordidas— Theo le murmuró molesto y le metió una fuerte cachetada que dejó roja su mejilla izquierda.

 

— ¡Déjame ir hijo de puta! — Gritó Stiles quien estaba asqueado y quería golpearlo hasta matarle. —O…— Fue callado con otra cachetada en su mejilla derecha.

 

—Te dije que de una forma u otra— Theo se levantó y se marchó por un minuto. Al regresar arrastraba una silla con ruedas en la cual se encontraba el Sheriff inconsciente al cual le colocó sus garras en el cuello.

 

— ¡No! ¡Espera! — Stiles habías sido vencido en un juego que jamás quiso jugar. —Lo…lo…— Parecía que no iba a poder decirlo. —Lo haré…—

 

The sonrió victorioso y lanzó la silla del sheriff a la otra habitación. Cuando regresó llevó sus manos a su bóxer y lo arrancó dejando libre su semi erecto miembro. Stiles cerró sus ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Theo se colocó de nuevo sobre el humano y comenzó a frotarse sintiendo como su miembro comenzaba a crecer hasta alcanzar su máximo esplendor.

 

—Abre la boca— Ordenó el lobo y Stiles se puso pálido.

 

El humano abrió los ojos y notó como el miembro de Theo ahora se encontraba frente a su rostro. No utilizó una regla pero parecía medir algunos 20cm o a lo mejor hasta más.

 

— ¡Que habrás la puta boca! — Theo lo tomó con fuerza de los cabellos y los jaló haciendo que Stiles soltara un gritillo.

 

El lobo aprovechó esto para llevar su miembro a la boca del castaño donde introdujo su glande y empujó sin soltar los cabellos del chico. Stiles se sentía asqueado y pensó en morder el miembro del lobo para lastimarlo pero luego recordó a su padre, no podía hacerle eso. Sin más que hacer, abrió un poco más la boca y comenzó a chupar con asco como si fuera una paleta.

 

—Oh joder…que rico lo chupas— Theo estaba disfrutando y sus gestos de placer lo hacían evidente.

 

Stiles se sentía más asqueado que nunca. Al sentir como Theo intentaba introducir un poco más su miembro en su boca este intentó mover la cabeza pero entonces Theo tomó el control. Tomó los cabellos de Stiles con ambas manos, en ese momento deseo haberse rapado como en primero, y sin permiso introdujo por completo su miembro en su boca. Stiles comenzó a ahogarse y su rostro se puso rojo. Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar y las ganas de vomitar acompañado de las arcadas se hicieron presentes. A Theo no le importó nada y comenzó a sacar y a meter con fuerza y rapidez su miembro de la garganta de Stiles. Era una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido jamás.

 

—-Ya verás como al final lo harás con gusto— El lobo gimió con fuerza y sacó de golpe su miembro de la garganta y boca de Stiles.

 

Stiles ya no podía más. Las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas aunque no porque estuviera llorando. Theo había sido demasiado duro con su boca la cual ahora se sentía extraña y saliva se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios.

 

—De…déjame ir—- Rogó Stiles quien sentía que no iba a poder más.

 

—Nunca— Respondió la quimera y de golpe le dio la vuelta al cuerpo de Stiles como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo dejándolo ahora boca abajo y con sus muñecas lastimadas.

 

— ¡Theo para! — Stiles sabía lo que seguía en cuanto Theo le arrancó el bóxer dejando su trasero expuesto al lobo. —Por favor…—

 

— ¿Alguna vez te dijeron que tienes un lindo trasero? — Preguntó risueño el lobo y le soltó una fuerte nalgada que se quedó marcada en rojo en el blanco trasero de Stiles.

 

— ¡Aay! — El castaño no pudo evitar soltar un quejido pero no podía moverse, Theo lo tenía bajo su control.

 

—Me hubiera gustado que lo hicieras voluntariamente…— Murmuró Theo quien se encontraba encantado acariciando el trasero de Stiles. —Me hubiera ahorrado el tener que hacer todo esto en luna llena—

 

—Espera… ¿Qué? — Ahora no entendía nada.

 

Theo no respondió y obligó al castaño a ponerse de rodillas.

 

— ¡No Theo! ¡Basta! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! — Stiles ya había entrado en pánico.

 

Theo ni se molestó por los gritos. Las garras de Theo comenzaron a pasar por la piel de los muslos de Stiles realizando pequeños y finos cortes que hicieron sangrar y gritar a Stiles. Después con una de sus manos tomó con fuerza la cintura de Stiles y con la otra colocó su miembro en la entrada virgen del castaño.

 

—Debiste entregarte voluntariamente— Murmuró por ultimo y usando toda su fuerza lobuna entró de golpe, en seco, y sin ninguna dilatación en el castaño.

 

Stiles abrió los ojos y soltó un horrible y desgarrador grito. Podía sentir el horrible dolor del desgarre en su ano. Sentía escurrir algo salido de su ano, sangre seguramente.

 

— ¡NOO! ¡AAAAH! ¡THEO BASTA! ¡SCOTT! ¡DEREK! ¡DEREK! — Comenzó a gritar Stiles lleno de dolor quien ahora se encontraba llorando.

 

Theo ahora que estaba dentro del castaño lo tomó del cabello con la mano libre y lo jaló hacía atrás mientras comenzaba con fuertes embestidas. No le importaba en lo más mínimo el dolor de Stiles. El sacaba y metía su miembro del castaño mientras hacía gestos de placer y gemía un poco fuerte. Sus embestidas no eran normales, estaba usando su fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana para follar y desgarrar el ano del castaño.

 

— ¡THEO! — Stiles gritó de nuevo lleno de dolor y su rostro fue iluminado por la luz de la luna. No sabía porque pero estaba teniendo una erección lo cual le parecía imposible. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de aspamos de dolor por lo rudo que era Theo pero aun así la erección estaba presente.

 

—Eres mi perra ¡Mi perra! — Gritó Theo lleno de éxtasis sin dejar de follar en ningún momento el lastimado recto del castaño. Las embestidas eran brutales y los gritos del castaño comenzaron a ser gemidos. Entonces Theo entendió que lo había logrado.

 

Sin pensarlo dos veces llevó sus manos a los amarres del castaño en sus manos y jaló con fuerza para romperlos dejando libre al castaño. Luego sin más salió por completo de él y se acostó boca arriba, no sin antes admirar lo abierto y lastimado que había dejado a Stiles.

 

—Ahora quiero que me montes— Ordenó Theo.

 

Stiles pensó que estaba loco. Su recto le dolía horrores y seguro no podría caminar pero jamás le iba a hacer caso. O al menos eso pensó hasta que aun con todo el dolor del mundo se levantó y se acomodó sobre Theo dejando caer de golpe su cuerpo sintiendo como entraba de nuevo el gran miembro de Theo dentro de él.

 

— ¡Aaaah! — Stiles gimió y comenzó a saltar como si lo hiciera de manera inconsciente. Le dolía demasiado, no quería seguir haciéndolo pero lo hacía. Como si Theo el controlara mentalmente.

 

Theo apoyaba moviendo su cadera para penetrar más a fondo al pobre castaño quien parecía no aguantar más esa tortura. Stiles gemía con fuerza y lloraba al mismo tiempo sin saber por qué rayos seguía brincando.

 

—Stiles…me…me corro— Theo gimió y antes de que el castaño contestara comenzó a llenar las entrañas de su semen el cual salía a chorros. Y justo al mismo tiempo Stiles comenzó a correrse sin siquiera tocarse sobre el pecho y el abdomen del lobo.

 

—Dios…—- Stiles sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y el dolor se apoderó de nuevo de todo su cuerpo.

 

—Ahora eres mío— Murmuró Theo quien dejó que Stiles se acomodara en la cama. De extraña manera acomodó su cabeza sobre el perfecto brazo de Theo y lo abrazó de una manera cariñosa.

 

—Ahora soy tuyo— Repitió como si fuera un robot y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen embarrándolo más de su semen. No sabía que le había hecho Theo, pero algo le había hecho, porque ahora sentía que debía complacerlo en todo sentido. 


End file.
